The Road to Victory: Crimson Fire
by NineKingsofMen
Summary: A young orphan named Conlan sets out on his adventure through the Kanto region with two newly met friends. But little does he know what lies in store for him, from Team Rocket's machinations to a mysterious organization called Shield. Can Conlan survive the coming fire? Or will he subsume to the criminal organization's might? On Hiatus, pending rewrite.
1. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

Hello and welcome to my first Fanfiction story. Just a warning, this story isn't about ash or any of his friends (sorry), but about my OC, named Conlan Ketchum. The rest of the changes to the world are explained later.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Good morning Conlan! Are you going to Oak's lab?"

"Yes, Mrs. Grey. I think he's going to give me a Pokémon."

"Well, good luck Conlan. Have fun and write often. I want to know all about your adventure."

I smiled, nodded to Mrs. Grey, and kept walking. I was the orphan of Pallet Town, and many of the women there would be sad to see me go, since I did most of the odd jobs they couldn't do themselves. Mrs. Grey had been especially nice to me when my mother died. My mother died when I was only eight, stricken with a disease that few recovered from. My father, a mysterious professor who worked with Professor Oak, had been driven almost mad with grief and set off on a voyage of discovery to the other regions to flee from the painful memories. He never came back. I was left alone, and soon moved in with Professor Oak, who was like a grandfather figure to me. All the townspeople were sympathetic as well, excepting one. Kane Oak, the Professors grandson, had decided that he didn't like me from the start, and was as antagonistic as he could be. He didn't, however, take after his grandfather and was almost never in the lab, which was why I particularly enjoyed the times when professor Oak would stick his head out of the lab door and call to me,

"Conlan, you have to come in and see this!" When I got there he always had some new and exciting discovery he had made, and I was excited every time he would whip something from behind his back, or throw the sheet off of some new machine. He was thrilled that someone was taking so much interest in his work, since Kane showed little interest in what was going on in the lab and had few prospects for taking it over after his grandfather retired. I turned left down a street and kept walking. I had gotten a message earlier in the day from the professor, telling me to meet him in the lab later that afternoon. I saw the lab ahead, and walked up to the door. As I reached to pull the handle a hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me away from it.

"Out of the way. I'm going in first!" a voice snapped from behind me. Kane pushed open the door, and strode inside. I just rolled my eyes and waited a few seconds before going in.

"And don't think I didn't see what just happened at the door. Before you ask to travel with me, try gaining some manners!" a voice snapped. I stopped and took stock of the room. Kane was standing across in front of a young woman I had never seen before. She had long brown hair, a slight physique, and fiery green-grey eyes. A young man with dark brown skin and even darker eyes looked on, leaning forward as if to intervene any second, but was holding himself back. Professor Oak stood behind a table, wringing his hands in nervousness. I thought about coughing, then decided that I would probably end up protecting Kane if I intervened.

"But Ms. Juniper-" started Kane, but the woman cut him off.

"Don't 'Ms. Juniper' me, Mr. Oak. You have my answer, now stop talking."

 _'Ok, guess that's that_ ,' I thought, then cleared my throat. The two of them started, and turned to look at me.

"Is this a bad time? Cause I can leave," I said, smirking.

"Why don't you," Kane sneered. "We'd be better off."

"Now Kane," intervened Oak. "I called you both here for a reason. Conlan will not leave, that's final." He turned to me and said "Glad you could make it. Now that we're all here, we can start." He waved to the table. I looked closer and saw three poke balls on it. "Kane and Conlan, you have reached the age where I give you Pokémon and you go out into the world on your adventure." He then indicated the young woman and young man. "Neria Juniper and Elan Birch have travelled from their respective regions to start their journeys here instead of their home regions. I decided to have you four set out together." He indicated the table again. "Ms. Juniper and Mr. Birch, would you please step up and pick your Pokémon?" Neria looked over the table, then picked up one. Elan did the same. "Kane, it would seem you get this one," said professor Oak. Kane picked up his and walked a few paces off. I looked at the now bare table.

"Um, professor? There are no Pokémon left."

"Great. The loser doesn't have to go with us," Kane sneered before Oak could respond. 'Please say no,' I thought. 'Don't make Kane's day.' Oak smiled, then pulled a poke ball out of his lab coat.

"No Kane, Conlan will be going with you. You obviously didn't hear me say you four. And do you really think I would leave out my most apt student?" he asked, then handed me the ball. "This is Evee," he said. "I just recently got him, and I've done all the studying I can in the lab. I want you to take him with you and train him." He smiled. "But please update me if anything interesting happens." I smiled back. He gave us poke balls and Pokedexs as well, telling us how they work and what he wanted us to do. "Now adventurers," he said. "Let your journey begin!"

As we exited the building, I heard Kane make another attempt at convincing Neria to go with him.

"Ms. Juniper, you can't be serious about travelling with a person in less station than yourself. Travel with me, the grandson of the greatest professor of this generation. You won't be bored then." Neria looked at him in incredulity.

"This is a free world, Mr. Oak. If I want to travel with a young trainer who, according to your grandfather, spends more time in the lab than out of it, I will. And I have serious doubt as to the fact that I will be bored in his company." She flicked her hair and walked off. I chuckled as he turned towards me.

"Don't think you can cut in on me Conlan," he growled. "She'll come around and see why I'm in every way your superior." I just grinned for a second.

"If your every way my superior, then you won't mind facing me in a Pokémon battle." "My pleasure," he replied.

"Ok, Evee, show him how it's done!" I shouted, throwing up my poke ball. A fox like Pokémon materialized, and looked around him with evident interest. He then focused on Kane with a glint in his eye.

"Ok Squirtle, they challenged, let's beat them into the ground!" shouted Kane as he threw up his poke ball. A turtle standing on two legs materialized and looked warily at Evee.

"Ok Evee, use tackle!" I called. Evee sprinted across the gap between him and Squirtle and knocked him over linebacker style.

"Squirtle, use scratch!" said Kane. Squirtle reached up and used his claws to rake Evee's flanks.

"Evee, use tackle again!" I called. Evee got up off of him, backed up a few feet, then charged Squirtle again.

"Squirtle, use scratch!" Squirtle did it again.

"Evee, use tackle again!" I shouted. Evee repeated his move.

"Squirtle, use tail whip!" called Kane. I shook my head.

"Your funeral. Evee, use tackle one more time!" Evee backed up and hit Squirtle again. When he got up, Squirtle didn't move.

"Squirtle has been rendered unconscious. Conlan and Evee are the winners!" called professor Oak from the sidelines. He had come out to watch right after the battle had started.

"Nice job Evee!" I said, and reached down to pet him.

"Impossible," raged Kane. "I picked the wrong Pokémon!"

"No," replied Neria, who had also come to watch. "Conlan was better than you." I nodded.

"If your Pokémon is about to faint, don't go for a move that isn't going to take out the other Pokémon faster," I advised. Kane just waved his hand.

"I don't need your advice. I'll show you next time, when my Pokémon is stronger." He turned and stalked off down the path toward the next town. I shook my head then turned to professor oak.

"Nice job Conlan," he said.

"Yes, he sure put Kane in his place," remarked Neria.

"Thanks guys," I replied. Neria came a bit closer.

"Conlan, how would you like to travel with us?" I raised my eyebrow. "You don't have to if you don't want to," she hastily amended.

"Why wouldn't I? Sure I'll come," I replied. "This way to the first gym."

* * *

So what do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please leave a review to tell me along with any constructive criticism.

Thanks,

The Witch King


	2. Chapter 2: Lost in the woods

This story is getting off to a slow start, but hang with me, it heats up in the next couple chapters.

* * *

Chapter 2

After several minutes of travelling and several Pidgey attacks later, we reached Viridian City.

"The gym is over there," I said, pointing to a building off to one side of the town.

"I think we should head to the center first," suggested Elan. "We need to rest up our Pokémon. Those Pidgey attacks really took a toll."

"Good point," I replied, then we turned and walked to the Center. "Hi nurse joy," I said. "We would like to rest our Pokémon before facing the gym leader."

"I can do that for you, but I'm afraid the gym leader isn't here," nurse joy cheerily replied. I raised my eyebrow.

"Not here?" Nurse Joy nodded.

"He normally leaves for months at a time. He's always back before the trainers challenge the elite four, but he normally has to have five or six matches a day to get them all in on time." "Thanks for letting us know," I replied, then handed over my poke ball. We sat in the lobby and traded childhood stories. Neria was Professor Junipers daughter, and ever since she could remember her mother was taking her on expeditions to some new dig or convention. Elan on the other hand, was rarely out of his father's lab, always helping him out or minding it while he was away. I told them about my childhood, and, to my chagrin, Neria's eyes grew misty.

"That's so sad," she said when I was done. "What you must have gone through." I nodded, then chuckled halfheartedly.

"I used to wake up every morning and think to myself 'Today's the day that dad will get back.' But he never did. I just hope someday I'll figure out what happened to him." Neria's eyes became even more misty, and she wiped them.

"That's so sad," she repeated. Then I noticed nurse Joy signaling us from the counter. We got up and walked over.

"Here you go. Good as new," Nurse Joy announced, still in that same cheery tone. I wondered if the nurses have ever been sad in their lives.

"Thanks," I said, then grabbed Evee. The other two also thanked her and grabbed their Pokémon.

"So I guess we're going to have to go on to the next town and challenge that gym leader?" asked Elan.

"Yes," I replied.

"At least we know he'll be here before the elite four challenges happen," interjected Neria. I nodded.

"Let's stay here for the night, then continue on in the morning."

. . .

That night I decided to walk around town, and see what there was to see. I was still getting used to the idea of being a trainer, and wanted to take in as much as I could. As I passed through the lobby, I saw Kane talking to Neria, and paused for a second. Kane was wearing a nice button-down shirt and slacks for once in his life, and Neria was wearing a nice black dress that went well with her hair. I ran a mental calculation, then shrugged and headed outside. It was a clear night, and the moon was bright against the black sky.

'This is the life,' I thought after walking for a half an hour, drinking in the night air. 'No serious obligations besides training your Pokémon and challenging the gyms. What is better than this?' Suddenly, a woman carrying groceries in front of me tripped and dropped several bags worth across the sidewalk.

"Ma'am, are you all right?" I asked in concern, and kneeled next to her. She pushed herself onto her knees and looked up at me.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said, then looked at her groceries. "But my groceries aren't."

"Here," I said. "I'll help pick them up." I started to gather spilt items.

"Thank you young man," the woman replied, and we picked them up together. I had an odd feeling, like I was being watched, but paid no mind to it. When they were all gathered, I grabbed half of the bags.

"I'll help bring them to your house," I offered.

"Oh no," the woman replied. "I can't let you do that. You probably have more important things to do." She gestured to my poke ball. I chuckled.

"Ma'am, I've got nothing better to do than walk around and gaze at the moon, which is greatly inferior to helping a woman with her groceries."

"Thank you," the woman replied. She started walking, but before I followed, I turned around to survey the street. I saw the back of a black dress disappear around the corner, but I couldn't see who was wearing it. I cocked one of my eyebrows, then followed the woman.

. . .

"It's time to face it Elan. We're lost."

Elan just grunted at Neria's observation and forged ahead. Neria continued, unaffected by his brush off.

"If you had listened to Conlan, we wouldn't be forging through the underbrush, off the path, in the middle of the woods, who knows how far from civilization!" We had headed into Viridian Forest the next day. Neria hadn't said anything about why she was dressed up last night, and I didn't pry. What wasn't my business wasn't my business. Elan turned around.

"If you think you can get us closer to the next town faster than I am, you lead."

"I didn't say that I would get us there faster, just that you should have listened to Conlan."

"If I had listened to Conlan, we wouldn't be any closer than we are now."

"Yes we would. If you forgot, he lives here."

"Guys, please stop bickering," I said, rubbing my temples. "I can't think with a headache." Neria then turned on me.

"If you had put your foot down on going right instead of left, we'd be there by now. But you backed down, and now we're in the middle of the forest with no idea of which way to go."

"It's not my fault that Elan was insistent that this was the way. And my I remind you that I only explored the forest around my hometown, not this forest."

"Great, but you live here, so you should know your way around."

"Neria, that's unfair and you know it. Just because you're from the Unova region doesn't mean you know the exact directions through Chargestone Cave."

Neria appeared as if she wanted to argue, but didn't say anything. I turned to Elan. "It's getting late. We should make camp at the next clearing we find. We can continue tomorrow." Elan grunted again, but didn't argue.

We soon found a clearing and set up the tent. "Hey Conlan, could you get some firewood for us?" asked Neria wispily, still not exactly over being lost.

"Sure," I replied, hoping to placate her somewhat, then set off into the forest. A while later, I had amassed a fair amount of wood when faint thuds and zapping noises came from a little ways off. Intrigued, I started off in the direction they were coming from. When I stepped into the clearing the noises were emanating from, I stopped in my tracks. The largest swarm of Butterfree I had ever seen was attacking a yellow mouse like Pokémon. The mouse would give off a zap of electricity, knocking several Butterfree out and driving the swarm back, but there were just too many, and it was obvious that several Butterfree had gotten lucky and hit the electric mouse.

"We can't just let him fight alone, can we Evee? Let's go!" I exclaimed, throwing my ball into the air. Evee popped out and immediately we went to work. Several minutes later the swarm was gone, leaving many unconscious brethren behind. Evee and the Pikachu looked about, then relaxed. Pikachu looked at me, started to say something, then fell over in unconsciousness. I ran over and picked him up. "I've got to have Elan look at these wounds," I said, then turned and quickly strode back through the woods towards the camp.

. . .

"And you just found him in the middle of a Butterfree swarm?" asked Elan, feeling the bruises that Pikachu had. I nodded.

"He was putting up a stiff fight, but he definitely needed help." Elan nodded as well. "Well, I guess it's a good thing you found him when you did." Suddenly, Pikachu sat up and looked wildly around.

" _What just happened?_ " he asked. Without thinking, I answered.

"You were being attacked by a Butterfree swarm. I happened along and helped you out. My friend is going to help make you feel better." Neria and Elan looked at me in shock. I looked at them in confusion, then raised my eyebrow when I realized what I had done.

"I didn't tell you about that particular gift, did I?"

"No," they chorused.

"Conlan, I have never seen people who can understand Pokémon," said Neria.

"I guess I'm a special case, then," I replied. Elan looked curiously at me.

"And Professor Oak knew about this?" "I nodded.

"He didn't want to experiment on it however. He said it was unethical. He did use it for his research, however." Neria still had a slightly shocked expression on her face.

"What my mother would give to know about this." I chuckled.

"You'll probably tell her all about it when you get back."

"You bet I will," was her enthusiastic reply. I turned back to Pikachu.

"You all right?" He looked up at me.

" _Whatever your friend gave me, it's definitely working. I think I'm about to go to sleep though._ " I chuckled again.

"Probably a good idea."

"I don't think I'm ever going to get used to that," said Elan.

"You'll get used to it," I replied, then scooped up Pikachu, who was as predicted, asleep, and brought him to my tent. I set him down on my cot then went back outside.

"I think he'll be fine now," said Elan as he put his stuff away.

"I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't shown up," I mused.

"Probably would have been beaten to unconsciousness and then a little more. Butterfree are notoriously territorial Pokémon," he replied. I paused.

"A good thing I showed up when I did, then," I said. Elan snapped his bag closed.

"Yes, a good thing."

The three of us sat together in silence, staring up at the stars that had come out.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like to have a parent that wasn't a professor?" I asked after a little while. The other two chewed it over for a couple seconds.

"I guess not," was Elan's answer. "I don't know what I would have done if dad hadn't been constantly taking me to the lab and showing me some new discovery he had made. It was my sole entertainment." Neria nodded.

"Pokémon research has been my life since I was little. Mom was always taking me along to the lab or some research expedition, and I was constantly amazed at what was going on there." I stroked my chin in thought. "I guess Professor Oak has been a father figure to me for a while. When dad left he took me in, and he would always invite me into the lab and show me some new discovery he had made." I chuckled. "At least, when I wasn't working on reaching that discovery." Elan and Neria nodded, and we sat for a while longer, staring at the stars and pondering what ifs.

"You, my little friend, are a trouble magnet."

" _I don't go looking for trouble, trouble finds me._ "

I laughed at his reply.

"What are you two talking about?" Neria asked. I looked at the little mouse Pokémon, who had decided to take up residence on my shoulder.

"About how he should really listen to me when I say 'Don't investigate that dark, ominous hole in the ground.'"

" _How was I supposed to know that a Weedle family was living in there?_ " interjected Pikachu.

"You didn't. But I told you that it was very likely."

" _Likely? You knew and just let me do it_."  
"I did not. You told me that I was wrong and you we're going to investigate anyway."

Neria laughed at the half of the conversation she could hear.

"Watching you and Pikachu argue is hilarious." Pikachu and I both bowed, though the mouse almost fell off my shoulder.

"We live to please," I said, and Pikachu said something to the same effect. This set Elan laughing as well.

"You and Pikachu have such similar personalities that you do the same thing almost all the time, mostly at the same time." I laughed too.

"Good point." Suddenly, Neria pointed through the trees.

"Hey, is that a camper?" I shaded my eyes and followed her finger.

"I believe it is. Let's ask for directions."

As we got closer, we realized that it most definitely was not a camper. He was in all black, with a black cap. He was standing in a clearing, pointing his pokedex at various Pokémon at his feet.

"Excuse me sir," said Neria. "Could you tell us where the path to Pewter City is?" He turned towards us, startled, and I noticed a small red 'R' emblazoned on his chest.

"I believe it's that way," he said, pointing off towards our left. I peered hard at the emblem, then suddenly remembered where I had seen that R before.

"Excuse me, but could I have your name?" I asked as politely as I could. He looked at me warily, then seemed to decide I was harmless enough.

"Regus Blane." I nodded, then discreetly pulled out my pokedex as Neria pumped him for more precise directions. I pointed it at one of the Pokémon near his feet. "Owner: Jackson Miller." At another. "Owner: Connor Grey." At a third. "Owner: Ruth Bowfield." I nodded my head in confirmation. So he was a team rocket member. That explained the costume.

"Excuse me sir, but from what the pokedex says, these Pokémon aren't yours." He looked at me, going from shocked to angry in seconds.

"And you're wearing the team rocket logo." He looked down at his shirt, then glared at me.

"So what are you going to do about it? You can't prove I've done anything wrong."

"No," I calmly replied. "But I can challenge you." He looked at Evee, then at Pikachu. "You really want to fight me, wimp?" Neria and Elan looked between me and the rocket grunt, evidently confused as to what was going on.

"Sure," I said. "Pikachu, want to do the honors?"

" _My pleasure_ ," he replied, the bounced off my shoulder and into a battle position. "Butterfree, go and get him," said the rocket grunt. The Butterfree at his feet looked scared at him, then turned and faced Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use Electro Ball!" I cried. Pikachu gathered a ball of electricity on his tail, then flung it at the Butterfree. The Butterfree shrugged it off with difficulty.

"Butterfree, use Gust!" the grunt commanded. The Butterfree hesitated, then whipped its wings, forming a wind that buffeted Pikachu. Pikachu almost laughed.

"Pikachu, use Thunder wave!" I cried. Pikachu let off another zap of electricity, but the effects were different. Butterfree tried to move, but couldn't.

"Butterfree, use Gust!" the grunt yelled, oblivious to the fact the Butterfree was paralyzed. Butterfree tried, but wasn't able to move.

"Ok Pikachu, use Electro Ball again!" Pikachu mimicked the move, and it hit Butterfree straight on. Butterfree fell over, unconscious.

"You failed Butterfree," the grunt growled.

"Zoobat, finish this up!" He released his bat Pokémon.

"Do you have any sense of type advantage?" I asked, amused.

"Zoobat, use Supersonic!" the grunt called. The Zoobat screeched at Pikachu. Pikachu seemed confused for a bit, then shook himself and glared at the Zoobat.

"Pikachu, use Electro Ball one more time!" I called. Pikachu focused, and shot a spectacular flash of electricity. The Zoobat screeched as the attack caught it, and it fell over unconscious.

"Well, that wasn't so hard," I said. The grunt glared at me.

"You still can't make me do anything." Pikachu let off a little electricity in a zap.

"I dare say I can. However, I won't," I replied. "But it would be rather nice of you to return those Pokémon you stole." He just recalled his Pokémon, spat at my boot, and ran off. "Thoroughly disgusting man," remarked Elan.

"I agree," I replied. "But his directions should be sound. He did want to get rid of us as fast as he could."

"What made you think that?" asked Neria.

"He was startled when we showed up, tried to brush us off with a general direction, and hesitated before giving me his name," I replied. "Plus, he was a team rocket member. Criminals never want to stick around with honest civilians." I started trekking the way he had pointed. "This way to a hot meal and warm bed."

* * *

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please tell me with any suggestions you have. Flames will be mocked and consequently ignored.

Also, I was looking at the battle scenes, and was sort of sketchy on the format. I would like some feedback on whether or not I should keep it as is, or if I should change it to just the trainers calling the moves and then the outcome.

Thanks,

The Witch King


	3. Chapter 3: Rockets in Moon Cave

Ladies and Gentlemen, we have contact.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Ok, I'll admit it's shiny. But why a shiny rock?"

"Probably some concept artist decided that it was a good idea to make it shiny."

"Yes, but seriously? A shiny rock?"

"All precious stones are shiny."

"Yes, but this is supposed to represent a hard, down to earth rock. Why not just make it one?"

"If you followed that logic, they would have to electrify the electricity badge and use actual plants for the plant gym."

"Why don't they do that?"

"Conlan, it's a gym badge! They're meant to last!"

"I still think it should look more like a rock."

Neria shook her head, clearly giving me up as a lost cause. I chuckled, finally finding a way to exasperate her.

"Elan, what do you think?" I asked. "Should they have made it look more like a rock, or is it fine shiny?" He laughed.

"Oh no, Conlan, don't pull me into this argument. I fear Neria's wrath too much for that." Neria playfully slugged him on the shoulder. We had just finished our gym battle with Brock. I almost lost mine because of the type disadvantage, but Evee and Pikachu had pulled it out in the end. Neria and Elan had also done well, and now we were on our way to the next gym.

"Fine, I'll be persuaded. I think that because the other gym badges are shiny, Brock had to make his shiny as well to keep up the standard." He snorted. "And what's the point of a rock-like gym badge anyway? First, they would be too easy to fake, and second, they're supposed to symbolize achievement. If they didn't make it shiny, you would just have a rock." I threw my hands up in defeat.

"I know when to pick my fights, and when I'm outnumbered is not one of them." We had reached Pewter City just in time to get our battles in with Brock then head to bed and get enough sleep for the next day's travels. The next morning we started out for the next city. I looked ahead and saw a familiar figure. "Hey, I think that's Kane." I looked at Neria. "Is he still trying to get you to go out with him?" Neria's face hardened.

"Yes," was her terse reply.

"Neria, darling, you look gorgeous as always," was Kane's cocky greeting when he reached us. He looked at me. "Still hanging with this loser?" I just grinned.

"Good to see you too, Kane." He ignored me.

"You know, you're going to have to go through moon cave soon. Why don't you come with me. Then you'll have a real man to protect you."

"I don't need protection, thank you," she snapped at him. " And I'm fairly certain I have enough man around me without your alpha hormones fogging up the air."

"Ok princess, whatever you say," he said. "I'll see you on the other side of the cave." Then he turned and walked away.

"That ignorant, self serving, haughty …" She would have continued if I hadn't stopped her.

"Neria, I have a question."

"What," she replied, obviously still angry.

"What did he do to have you hate him this much?" She glared in the direction he went, visibly forced herself to calm down, then turned back to me.

"He just rubs me the wrong way." I narrowed my eyes. It obviously went deeper than that, but I didn't want to pry.

"It's good to know you have confidence in us, but I'm fairly certain you can handle yourself," Elan remarked.

"You know it," replied Neria playfully, back to her normal self. We continued on in joyful camaraderie, but I made a mental note to press Neria for an explanation later.

. . .

"Welcome to moon cave, a wonderful array of natural caves and caverns! We hope you enjoy your trip!" I nodded at the man at the front of the cave, and walked in.

"Man it is dark in here," remarked Elan.

"Not for long," was my reply. "Pikachu, use flash." A bright light lit up the area, bathing the caves in light. A swarm of zoobats panicked at the sudden light and swarmed off to another section of the cave.

"Let's keep going before the zoobats come back," suggested Neria. Elan and I agreed, and we continued. Little offshoots of the main tunnel soon appeared, but we didn't explore them since we wanted to get to the next gym post haste. Suddenly I stopped, hearing the weak cry of a Pokémon coming from down a small tunnel off to the side. "Guys, do you hear that?" I asked. Elan and Neria stopped and cocked their heads. The sound stopped as soon as they started listening.

"Hear what?" asked Elan.

"There's something hurt down that way," I said, then started down the offshoot.

"Conlan, where are you going?" shouted Neria.

"Wherever this path leads me," I replied. I heard them pause, then hurry to catch up.

. . .

When we reached where the sound was coming from, we stopped in abject horror. My mind didn't take in most of what was going on in there, but I did notice a dissection table with a Pokémon of indeterminate species on it, several tables filled with scientific equipment, and a holding cell filled with Pokémon. I flashed them with my pokedex, and confirmed they all belonged to different people, and some that were obviously wild. I suddenly realized what we had stumbled into.

"It's a research lab!"

"But not one I would ever work in," replied Elan as he looked over my shoulder. "All these experiments," He gestured to several different tables with Pokémon on them. "Are all highly illegal."

"How do you know this?" I asked. His face turned grim.

"I used to help my dad when he would lend a hand in busting bases of the criminal organizations in my region. One of them had similar experiments. Suffice to say, they faced forty years in prison." I shook my head.

"That's horrible."

"It is, isn't it?" a voice said from behind us. We whirled around and saw a man in a grey-green army suit with a white badge shaped like a shield on his chest. A Pokémon I had never seen before hovered about his shoulders.

"Are you the one doing this?" exclaimed Elan. Neria just glared at him. The man chuckled.

"No, in fact, I'm here to do the opposite. This is a rocket hideout, or did you not notice the logo on the wall over there?" We looked where he pointed, and saw the logo he was talking about.

"Ok, so if you're not with rocket, then who are you?" I asked.

"My name is John. I work for Shield."

"What's shield?" asked Elan.

"Shield is a multi-region organization that is committed to seeing the downfall of the criminal organizations around the world." He looked at Elan. "I know for a fact that we helped you and your father on certain occasions." Elan looked at the badge again, this time in recognition.

"So your organization was the one that father called in for backup on those two raids the police didn't have enough firepower to take down." John smiled. "And we gave tip offs to your father on many occasions." Elan looked at him with newfound respect. Suddenly, the sound of metal rubbing against metal sounded. John's face hardened.

"You kids stay back, this might get ugly." We nodded, Neria still glaring at him, and stayed in the doorway. A scientist came into the room with three rocket grunts, and immediately noticed John standing in the doorway.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is unimportant. On behalf of Shield, I'm shutting this operation down," replied John. One of the grunts hands edged towards his poke ball.

"Trust me, you don't want to try that." As one, the grunts threw out their poke balls and started yelling commands to them.

"Bad decision," John muttered, then started giving commands to his Pokémon, all moves I was fairly certain I hadn't heard before. The scientist raced out the other door in panic. Without thinking, I ran out the door and around John, pursuing the fleeing rocket member.

. . .

I reached him just as we came out the other side of the mountain. I full body tackled him, and we rolled down the hill in a jumble of arms and legs. When we came to a stop, I realized I had rolled a farther than he had. I jumped up, only to see that he had released his Pokémon.

"I'll beat you up, brat," he spat at me. "Now I'm going to have to move my lab and research."

"Try looking into a different rout of research than dissections," I replied caustically.

"Grimer, Acid Spray!" he called. I ducked out of the way and released Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use Thunder Wave!" I called, hoping to paralyze it before it could do anything serious. Pikachu let out a zap of electricity, and the Grimer fell over without any control over its body.

"Pikachu, use Spark!" I called, hoping that the move would work. Pikachu leapt into the air and released a blast of electricity. The Grimer shrugged it off of him and stood up.

"Grimer, Acid Spray again!" the scientist called.

"Pikachu, dodge it!" I called unnecessarily. Pikachu leapt out of the way just in time. "Pikachu, Spark again!" I called. Pikachu leapt into the air again, and electricity came down onto the Grimer. Grimer fell over in unconsciousness.

"Zoobat, go!" I almost laughed in sheer disbelief. Did this guy have no sense of type advantage?

"Pikachu, use Electro Ball!" I called. He leapt into the air and threw a ball of electricity, hitting the Zoobat full in the chest. It fell over in unconsciousness. The scientist turned and started to run away, when I commanded

"Pikachu, Thunder Wave!" He stumbled then fell over, paralyzed. I stood menacingly over him.

"Your type sicken me." I stated. "Researching Pokémon is an art, but you turned it into a grotesque parody. Go back to your organization, and tell them that I will be looking for them. And when I find them, they will regret ever coming across my path." I used a paralyze cure on him, and he shot off towards the next town.

"Well said Conlan," said John from behind me. I turned to see him Neria and Elan dragging the three rocket grunts behind them, tied up.

"It was nothing," I replied, still somewhat angry from what I had seen. "His Pokémon weren't that strong, and his resolve is even weaker." I calmed down a bit. "But he'll get my message to them, and that's all I care about."

"What are we going to do with them?" asked Neria.

"We take them to the next town and present them to the local law enforcement. They'll stand trial for Pokémon theft at the very least."

"Not to mention unlicensed Pokémon research with unsanctioned equipment," added Elan. John nodded.

"However, my colleagues will comb through the base and pull all data relevant to other base locations and such before the authorities get there." He smiled. "We prefer to stay anonymous if we can."

"Then why did you tell us?" I asked.

"Because Elan already knew about us, Neria we know is perfectly capable of keeping a secret, and your father, Conlan, was one of our best rocket hunters back in the day." My eyebrows shot up in shock.

"Wait, what?" I asked. He looked at me curiously.

"He never told you?" I shook my head.

"I don't blame him though," I replied. "I was only ten when he left, and he probably didn't want a young boy walking around town telling people about his job." I looked down the trail towards the next town. "I do intend to keep my promise though." I looked at John. "Where do you think you'll go after we drop these thugs off?"

"After doing that, I don't know. Maybe I'll travel with you guys for a while." Neria's head whipped around at the last on and glared at him.

"Why would you?" she asked accusingly.

"Calm down Neria. I personally would love to have him along," I said, though I wasn't really paying attention. I was thinking about my promise to team Rocket, and what that might entail.

"John, can I talk with you for a couple seconds," Neria asked.

"Whatever you say," he said, then followed her off. A few minutes later, they came back and we continued on down the road.

. . .

"I have a question."

"Fire away."

"Why does Shield wear a badge? It seems a little noticeable."

"Only if you know what it means. And it's so small, that most people don't notice it's there."

"I see. So you make it look like the design logo for the clothes you wear."

"Yes, and that's more true than people know, since we make all of our uniforms."  
"So do all shield members wear uniforms like yours?"  
"No, when you join, you get your clothes custom made."

"So I could get a black cloak and tunic if I wanted to?"

"Yes, but I don't really see the use of that."

"Just hypothetically."

"Well, hypothetically, you could, but I doubt command would let you go out into the field like dressed like that."

I laughed.

"I don't doubt that fact. But I would rather go for a trench coat than a cloak." John nodded in mock seriousness.

"I think that's a better idea." Neria and Elan just laughed.

"Hey, who's your new friend," came a mocking voice from behind us. We turned to see Kane walk out from a stand of trees and started towards us.

"John, I'm going to warn you, he's a jerk," I said from the corner of my mouth. John nodded brusquely.

"I know all about him. Being the grandson of a renowned professor attracts all sorts of attention." I nodded, relieved to know that he knew what he was dealing with. Kane came to a stop in front of us, and looked John up and down.

"Where did you dig this old fossil up?" he asked. I was about to reply, when John spoke .

"Kane Oak, I presume. I've heard things about you, and not all of them good." Kane sneered.

"I doubt you know anything about me that you haven't heard from these losers." He realized what he had said. "Excepting you of course, Neria." John smirked, as if he had Kane pinned, and Kane just had yet to realize it.

"Indeed, I have heard about you from these fine young men and woman. But I know things that they don't. Like how you mixed up your grandfathers research the night of May twenty fifth last year for the fun of it. The poor man didn't know what he was looking at for weeks. I also know about the time when you broke into the shop on the night of September the sixteenth and stole four poke balls, three escape ropes, and a tm. Double slap, if I remember correctly." Kane's smirk fell off his face faster than a charging Rhyhorn.

"How did you know about that?" John's smirk, if possible, became even bigger.

"I have my ways. Suffice to say, this fossil could land you in some real trouble." "Whatever, old man." He looked at the three tied up grunts. "Where did you get these clowns." Then he noticed the rocket logo. "These guys aren't from team rocket are they?"

"As a matter of fact, they are," I replied. "We're taking them to Cerulean City to turn them over the authorities." He shook his head.

"Well, that's good for you. Must have taken a day for you to actually figure out a knot that would keep them tied up." Without letting us reply, he turned to Neria. "Neria, I told you I was going to meet you on the other side of the cave so you could have some real company." He threw his hands open. "And here I am." Suddenly, a large vine came out of my peripheral vision and slammed Kane in the chest, knocking him off his feet.

"Neria!" John exclaimed.

"He's not hurt too bad. He'll be fine," was her indifferent reply. Venusaur grunted in agreement. Kane struggled upright from where he had been flung.

"That wasn't nice," he said.

"I couldn't care less," Neria replied. Kane glared at her.

"Mark my words Neria, I will make you see why I'm the most desirable man you've ever met, and then you'll understand." He pulled out a ball, and released his Pidgey. "Pidgey, use fly." And he was gone.

"Annoying little egotist, isn't he," Neria cheerfully said. John, Elan, and I just stared at her.

"Neria, you don't think you overreacted at all?" Elan finally asked.

"No," was her firm reply. "He deserved it, and doubly so for insulting you, John. I may not particularly like the fact that your tagging along, but no one insults people for no reason." John still looked a little disturbed.

"I don't fault you for trying to defend someone Neria, even someone you're annoyed at. But you did overreact. I don't think you should hit him with a Pokémon again." Neria lowered her head, suitably chagrined. John clapped his hands. "Now that the unpleasantries are over, I suggest we continue on."

* * *

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think. Comments and criticism accepted.

Thanks,

The Witch King


End file.
